


I'm Falling

by soph1098



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1098/pseuds/soph1098
Summary: Will and Sam's future family is taken for a whirl wind after atragedy





	I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hudson Bailey and his twin sister Abby Bailey were as usual debating something what no one could ever know. When Sam finally said  
“What the hell are you guys even debating?”  
“Whether or not it is impressive that dad got Horton Wilde elected.” Hudson said not even missing a beat.  
“Who exactly is on the not impressive side of the argument?” Sam asked.  
“Me.” Abby said.  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“It was a campaign of ideas Wilde would have won anyways.” Abby said  
“No the dude being dead means it was like a thousand times harder to get him elected. Duh.” Hudson said enunciating every letter in Duh.  
“Will, you should hear this it’s actually quite interesting.” Sam said.  
“Oh god what are they arguing about now.” Will asked.  
“Whether or not you getting Wilde elected was a feat.” Sam said.  
“Dad they guys are here I need to leave.” Hudson said getting up from the table.

 

3 hours later…

 

“Is this Will Bailey?” Asked the operator. Will looks at the time 10:30 Hudson should have been home an hour ago.  
“Yes this is. Why?” Will responded.  
“I’m sorry but your son Hudson was involved in a car accident involving a 18 wheeler and 4 other cars. He is at the hospital now.”   
“What hospital?”  
“GW sir.” Will hangs up he doesn't want specifics at least not now. Now he wants to get to GW and see his son.

 

As Will and Sam drive to the hospital. Will is driving well above the speed limit. The opposite of the day they brought the twins home from the hospital. As they get into the hospital they both want to find out what’s going on with Hudson.

 

“I’m sorry Mr.Bailey but we don’t know anything. I do know he was taken back for surgery. That’s all I know.” The nurse said. After that comment Will just gave up and went back to the waiting room.

 

“Are you guys the family of Hudson Bailey.” A doctor said.  
“Yeah we are.” Sam said as Will’s grip on his hand tightened as it always did during crisis.  
“There is bleeding in his brain but we don't know where it is. We took him in for surgery to repair some internal bleeding. The surgery was a success but we still don’t know where the bleeding in his brain is.” The doctor said.  
“Can we see him?” Sam asked  
“Yeah you can. I will warn you he will look pretty bad.” He said.

Hudson looking bad was an understatement he looked horrid. His skin was almost translucent. He was on a ventilator and his eyes were closed. A bandage covered his head. Hudson was 15. 15 year olds weren’t supposed to look like that they were supposed to annoy siblings and stuff. Not look 90% dead and clinging to that 10%. Sam sat down and stroked Hudson’s brown hair back. At that moment he looked vulnerable in way Sam hadn’t seen him before. Hudson was the kid who had debated with past presidents, generals, top political officials, and won. Granted he was related to most of them in some form but still most kids couldn’t say that.

 

“It’s okay, Hudson, you’ll be okay.” Sam said holding Hudson’s hand protectively he couldn't help it.  
“He can’t hear you.” Will said.  
“I know.” Sam said tears forming in his eyes.  
“It’s a nice sentiment though.” Will replied kissing Sam on the cheek.

 

Hours later after both Sam and will had fallen asleep in uncomfortable chairs Abby was still awake. She couldn’t leave him alone. The realization hit her like a train. What happened to Noah? Noah was generally counted as one of the guys and was most likely in the car too. She decided to call him.

 

“Noah Lyman.” A voice said on the other end.  
“Oh thank god you're okay.” Abby said.  
“Abby are you okay?” Noah asked.  
“No Noah I feel like I’m falling and can't catch myself.” Abby said sobbing.  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Noah said as he hung up the phone.  
Next 6 days...  
The doctors managed to find and stop the bleeding in his brain but only after he'd fallen into a coma. Sam went back to his campaign after the 5th day of Hudson’s coma. Since it is summer Abby and Noah send most of their time with Hudson.

 

Hudson’s eye started to open a little. He was still on a ventilator and his his body as whole ached. So the light in his hospital room hurt his eyes. But as usual for the last 6 days Abby and Noah were there. Out of everything his throat, chest, and head hurt the most.

 

"Hudson." Abby said seeing his open eyes. All of the sudden a nurse came in followed by a doctor. The doctor took out the tube for the ventilator which caused Hudson to cough for about a minute straight,.  
"Okay can you tell me you name?" The doctor asked.  
"Hudson" Hudson answered.   
"Full name please." The doctor corrected.  
"Hudson Josiah Thomas Bailey. " He said slightly sarcastically. Abby nodded to confirm that he wasn't making it up.  
"Birthday?" The doctor asked.  
"January 17th 2008. That makes me 15." Hudson said coughing a little.  
“Good. What is your sister’s name?” The doctor asked shining a light into his eyes.  
“Abigail Elizabeth Bailey she is my twin.” Hudson said.  
“What happened to you?” The doctor asked.  
“Umm a I don't know.” Hudson said.  
“That’s okay Hudson.” The doctor said. He then went outside of the room.

About a minute after the doctor left Hudson fell asleep and both Abby and Noah call their parents.


End file.
